Life After War
by PiggyGirl
Summary: Everyone adjusts to their new lives after the war.
1. Recovery

**Chapter One: Recovery**

The Burrow had been almost silent for months. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry had moved back there after the war to recover. Everyone had their own way of doing so, which was why it was so quiet. Mr. Weasley spent most of his time at the office, away from home. Mrs. Weasley had trouble getting out of bed most days and Percy spent his time comforting her. Charlie and Bill spent their time obsessively de-gnoming the yard. Fleur often sat silently off to the side on the back steps, watching. George slept on the couch mostly. He couldn't go in his own room, and found it unbearable to be awake anymore. Everyone took turns sitting with him, but that never seemed to do any good. Ron and Hermione spent their time sitting in corners together, sometimes silently and sometimes whispering quietly to one another. Ginny wandered around the house and the village near the burrow. She was never still, she found it unbearable to be so. Harry sat on the front porch, staring out at the countryside.

Harry hadn't talked much since they came back and everyone had mostly left him alone. Every once in awhile, Hermione or Ron would go sit with him and pester him to open up, but he never did. He just stared straight ahead.

After about three months, the Burrow started to liven up again, and people started to go back to their lives. Mrs. Weasley got up and started cleaning and cooking again. Mr. Weasley came home at reasonable hours and spent less time alone in his workshop. Percy returned to his own home and his own job at the ministry. Charlie went back to Romania and Bill and Fleur went back o their seaside cottage. Ginny stopped wandering the village and mostly kept to her room. Ron and Hermione even started talking above a whisper.

Harry pretended that he couldn't hear them discussing their plans for the future. Ron had already planned to go work in the joke shop with George and Hermione began discussing travelling to Australia to find her parents. Even George began to return to normal. He had gotten up off the couch and began talking about going back to the joke shop.

Harry was the only one who couldn't seem to find normalcy. He couldn't understand how everyone seemed to be transitioning so seamlessly. He still couldn't make himself talk to anyone much except Ron and Hermione. He tried to act normal by going inside more often, faking smiles at meals, and offering to help Mrs. Weasley around the house. But, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He knew they would whisper about him because they would suddenly stop when he would enter a room. He tried to find this same sense of normalcy that everyone else had found, and when he couldn't, he tried to fake it.

When everyone else had gotten back into the swing of things about four months after, Hermione and Ron finally approached Harry with no intentions of backing down without getting something out of him.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly from behind him. He turned to see them both in the doorway. He turned back out toward the countryside on his spot on the porch. "Can we talk?" Harry nodded slightly and the two of them sat down on either side of him.

"Are you doing okay mate?" Ron asked, "I mean, I know its been rough and it should be, but we're starting to worry about you." Harry looked at both of them and tried to smile. But he could tell they knew he was faking it.

"It's just taking me some time to get back to normal," he said. Hermione sighed and looked at him with sad eyes, which made it impossible for Harry to even look at her.

"We've been talking and we think that if you talked to us it would help you get some closure. That's what helped for us," Hermione said.

"I don't know what to say," Harry said, "I feel like I'm in daze and that this whole thing is an awful dream that I can't wake up from."

"Just start there," Ron said, "Just say whatever is on your mind. Pretend we're not here and say whatever you usually think about when you sit on this porch." Harry took a deep breath. He knew they were trying so he owed them a crack at it as well.

"I see their faces," he said, "All the time. When I'm awake or asleep. Its like they're burned into my mind."

"Whose faces?" Hermione asked when he didn't go on.

"Everyone who died," he said, "My parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks…Fred. I can't get them out of my head."

"You miss them," Ron said simply, "I see Fred a lot too. He's in most of my dreams anymore."

"I don't think it's that," Harry said, "I know I miss them, but I think it's because I feel like it's my fault."

"I knew you were going to say that," Hermione said suddenly, "Harry, it was not your fault. They died for the war. They died because of Voldemort. Not you."

"I know," Harry said, "I know that the whole thing was bigger than just me. I just can't seem to shake the feeling."

"Well just know that no one blames you," Ron said, "It'll pass." Harry nodded. He started to feel better already.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked. After a moment of hesitation, Harry nodded.

"I feel like they're still watching me," he said.

"Who?" they both asked.

"The death eaters," Harry answered, "Any that escaped and are plotting a rebellion. I know they're out there and I know they'll start their rebellion with revenge against me."

"Almost all the death eaters are in Azkaban now," Ron said, "The only ones that I know of that escaped are the Malfoys and they won't hurt you. And if there are any others, there can't be more than 10 and we can take them!" Harry laughed at Ron's confidence. It was the first time he had laughed in months.

"We're safe now Harry," Hermione whispered and linked her arm through his. Ron placed his hand Harry's arm. "We can stop worrying. We can stop fighting. We can finally live our lives without fear. Especially you." Harry smiled at her and leaned on her shoulder.

"You guys were right," Harry said with a smile, "It feels better to talk about it." They sat there like that quietly for a moment, staring out at the hills, locked in each other's hold. "Do you guys want to go inside?" Harry asked, "We could play a game of exploding snap or something?" Hermione jumped up and pulled them both inside after her, excited to be with her best friends again. Harry felt better than he had in months. A few nagging feelings of guilt and paranoia still lingered, but as Ron said, with time, they would pass.

A few days later, Harry was in the living room, shining his new broomstick when Ginny walked into the room. She stopped dead at the sight of him, alone on the couch. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he dropped the shining rag.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Hi," he said back almost a little too quickly. For a moment, they stared at each other. Ginny took a breath as if to say something, but Ron and Hermione walked in and she shut her mouth.

"Hey guys," Hermione said suspiciously as she and Ron joined Harry on the couch.

"Bye," Ginny said quickly and practically ran from the room. Harry looked back down at his room, embarrassed to be caught in such an awkward moment. One last thing he needed to do to get to normal was to talk to Ginny.

"Are you guys going to talk soon?" Hermione asked. She always knew what Harry was thinking.

"I don't know," Harry sighed sadly. "I thought that when we got back, Ginny and I would be close again, just like before I left. But now, its like we're drifting even further apart. I wanted to give her space to mourn and recover on her own. But now, I fear that I waited too long."

"Not talking to each other won't help mate," Ron said and Harry smirked at him.

"I'll get to it," he said, "She's obviously not in a hurry to talk about us." The three of them were quiet for a moment before Hermione took a deep breath and turned back to Harry.

"Anyway Harry," she said, "Ron and I came down here to talk to you about something. I think that it's about time for me to go find my parents in Australia. And we both think it's best if Ron is to go with me. I don't know where exactly they are and am going to need some help."

"I think that's a good idea Hermione," Harry said and took her hand, "I know how much you've missed them. They will be very happy to see you…once you've given back their memories." Hermione looked a little surprised by this and gave Ron a look.

"You're going to be okay without us?" Ron asked, "I know you're doing better but I can stay if you don't want to be left alone."

"I won't be alone," Harry said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are here, George is here…and Ginny."

"Yeah, Ginny will be here," Hermione said suddenly excited, "Maybe that will give you guys a chance to talk." Harry laughed slightly.

"Yeah maybe," he said. He secretly did not feel especially confident about his talk with Ginny. As sure as he was about what he wanted, she hadn't given him any sign of returning the same feelings. He hadn't shared that with Hermione and Ron, and now he didn't plan on it. He knew Hermione needed Ron to go with her, and his relationship with Ginny was not something he wanted to prevent Ron from going. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and Ron clapped him on the back before they both got up.

They spent the next few days planning their trip. Harry sat quietly by, avoiding Ginny. He tried to plan out what he was going to say to her once Ron and Hermione left, but couldn't come up with anything. Hermione tried to walk him through what he should say as she and Ron finished up some last minute packing, but Harry got so flustered every time he thought about it, she gave up.

When they had finished packing, said goodbye to everyone else, they pulled Harry aside before they left. "Don't worry about what to say to Ginny mate," Ron said, "Just wing it!"

"Just say how you feel and it'll be fine," Hermione said. Harry nodded nervously. They hugged goodbye, and Ron and Hermione disapparated to Australia, with promises to return as quickly as possible. Harry ran back up to Ron's room where he knew he wouldn't be disturbed. He didn't have the strength to talk to Ginny just yet. But he knew he couldn't avoid her forever, and he didn't want to. He fell asleep agonizing over what to say.

The next morning, Harry went downstairs, determined to find Ginny and talk to her as soon as possible before his confidence wavered. He found her in the backyard chasing a snitch around on her broom.

"Hey!" he yelled up to her. She floated down in front of him and put her broom and snitch on the ground.

"Hey," she said fairly stoically.

"I was wondering if we could talk," he said. Ginny nodded slowly but didn't say anything.

"I just want you to know that my feelings about you haven't changed since when we were last together," he said, "I know you may not have waited for me, but I needed you to know how I feel."

"You couldn't have told me this a few months ago?" Ginny snapped. Harry was slightly taken aback at how angry she sounded. "I know we all went through a lot and everything, especially you, but it's been like you can't wait to get away from me."

"I just didn't know what to say," Harry said, "I didn't know how you felt."

"You would've if you would have come and talked to me about it," Ginny snapped again.

"I didn't know if you waited for me," Harry said, his voice rising slightly, "How was I supposed to know? You didn't come to me either!"

"You broke up with me remember?" Ginny yelled, "You had to come to me first." Harry was dumbfounded at how badly this was going. He thought she wanted him to wait to talk about this.

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" Harry asked at a lower volume.

"I don't know Harry," Ginny said quietly, "I just really don't know. I did wait for you though! I didn't expect you to come to me right away because I know you've been to hell and back, but it's been months and you've completely ignored me! I've been left completely alone to deal with everything and you abandoned me completely when I needed you!" She was yelling again. Harry could feel eyes from inside the Burrow watching them now and dreaded the moment he would have to re enter the house. But his own temper started to rise.

"What about my feelings Ginny?" Harry yelled now angrier, "I went through a lot in case you forgot! I needed time!

"I know that," Ginny screamed back, "I didn't expect you to come running to me as soon as Voldemort died! But it's been months! Its like you expected me to sit around and wait for you forever, like you owned me or something!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry-" he started.

"No," Ginny snapped, "I don't want an apology. I just need some time to think, now that I finally know how you feel!" With that, she stormed past him and back into the house. Harry stood frozen in the yard for what seemed like hours before finally heading inside. He headed straight up to Ron's room to write a letter to Ron and Hermione. He hoped Hermione would have some advice like she always did, because Harry didn't have a clue on how to fix this.

He waited for a letter for days, and when one did finally come, Hermione seemed just as shocked as he was. And she offered no helpful advice. Harry threw the letter aside in frustration.

He tried to find Ginny over the next few days, but she refused to talk to him, and when he would try anyway, she would threaten to hex him. Harry feared that he had lost her forever.


	2. The Night

**Chapter Two: The Night**

Harry woke with a start as a crack of thunder shook the house. He could hear the rain pounding against the windows as he searched for his glasses on the table by his bed. Another crack of thunder struck and Harry fell back onto his pillow. The past few nights had all been like this. Summer rain season had hit and Harry missed Ron and Hermione now more than he had since they left.

He hadn't seen Ginny in days. He had given up trying to talk to her. She said she would come to him when she was ready, so all he could was wait. It was agonizing and lonely. Since George had gone back to work, Harry and Ginny were alone in the house for most of the day, which meant Harry was alone for most of the day.

Ron and Hermione wrote when they could, but they were currently having a hard time finding Hermione's parents. They promised to get home as soon as they could. But it couldn't be soon enough for Harry at this rate.

The storm raged on outside with a crack of thunder strong enough to shake the house every few minutes, keeping Harry awake for hours. When he finally started to doze off again, he was startled awake by a knock at his door. He waited a moment, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him or the storm had knocked a piece of the roof loose, but the knock came again. He climbed out of bed, now aware that he was only wearing pajama pants and no shirt, but it was too dark to try and find a shirt, so he opened the door, hoping it wasn't Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny was standing on the other side, leaning on the doorframe. She was sopping wet, so Harry knew she had been wandering out in the rain. He didn't know what to say, so he waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"No," Harry said, "you were right. I messed up." Ginny stepped away from the doorframe and toward him. Harry's heart skipped a beat as she got close enough for him to smell the rain on her skin.

"I was upset, I should've come and talked to you," Ginny said, "You've been through so much and I expected too much. I was being selfish."

"You're not selfish," Harry whispered and took another step closer to her. "You're perfect." Ginny smiled and put her hands on Harry's bare chest. Her cold touch sent a shiver down Harry's spine. He couldn't hold himself back any longer so he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him and kissed him back.

All the unhappiness of the past months seemed to flood out as he kissed her. He put his hands in her wet hair and pulled her closer. What seemed like an eternity later, they broke apart. Ginny smiled as Harry rested his forehead on hers and she ran her hands down chest and interlaced them with his.

"I've missed you," Harry whispered.

"And I've missed you," she whispered. He leaned down and kissed her again, even harder than before. He never wanted to let her go. A few more minutes later they broke apart again. "I should go," Ginny said, "Its late. We'll talk in the morning?"

"Definitely," Harry said. Ginny leaned in to kiss him again but they were startled apart by another crack. But this time, it wasn't from thunder. Ron had apparated into the room next to them.

"Ron?" Harry asked excitedly. Ginny backed away from Harry awkwardly.

"Hey guys," he said as he accepted a hug from both of them. "What are you doing up here Ginny, its three in the morning? And why are you all wet?"

"I was just talking to Harry," she said awkwardly, "Where's Hermione?" she asked, eager to change the subject.

"She's getting her parents settled back at home," Ron said, "She'll be here in the morning."

"Great," Ginny said awkwardly and started making her way towards the door. "I'll see you guys in the morning then." With that, Ginny left the room and shut the door behind her.

"So," Ron said with a knowing tone that sounded very much like Hermione. "Was I maybe interrupting something here?"

"Maybe," Harry said, but he couldn't get rid of the smile on his face.

"So you guys talked since the horrible fight in the yard?" Ron asked as Harry climbed back into bed.

"Not so much talking…" Harry said with an even wider smile.

"Gross, mate," Ron said, "That is my sister, you know?" Harry laughed as Ron climbed into the bed next to his.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"But you guys are going to talk right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah we will," Harry said and within a few minutes, the sound of the rain on the window had put them both to sleep.

The next morning, Harry was shaken awake by Hermione. He laughed as he reached for his glasses. "Hey Hermione, what's up?"

"I just talked to Ginny," she said excitedly, "Did you really kiss her last night?"

"Yeah," Harry said feeling the grin crack his face again. Hermione looked giddy and she threw her arms around his neck.

"You have to go talk to her," Hermione said, "Straighten everything out! She's in the backyard." Harry didn't have to be told twice. He jumped out of his bed, pulled on some clothes, attempted to straighten his hair a little, and ran downstairs to the backyard.

Ginny was sitting on the porch step watching her snitch fly circles around her head. Harry smiled as he sat down next to her and caught the snitch in his hand.

"Hey," he said as she smiled and took the snitch back from him.

"Hey," she said back. Before he could say anything she jumped into a different topic entirely, "Have you read the papers yet this morning?"

"No," Harry said, "I came straight out here to see you."

"They've officially named Kinsley as minister of magic," Ginny said, "Now that Hogwarts and the ministry are re built."

"Oh that's great," Harry said.

"They're throwing a big ball at the ministry tonight and we're all expected to go," Ginny continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if the minister himself showed up to invite you."

"I can worry about that later," Harry said, eager to talk about last night, "Right now, I want to talk about us."

"You've already told me how you feel Harry," Ginny said, "And I do feel the same way. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I understand why you did everything you did. It's just going to take some time to heal. But I want to do that with you." Before Harry could answer, she pulled him for another kiss. Harry enjoyed this kiss even more than the ones last night because he wasn't half asleep now.

After a few moments, they broke apart. Before either of them could say anything, Mrs. Weasley appeared behind them, causing them both to jump back away from each other. Molly seemed to ignore that and turned to Harry, "Kinsley Shacklebolt is here for you Harry."

"Oh, okay," Harry said and turned back to Ginny, "We'll talk more tonight before the party okay?" Ginny nodded and Harry went into the house where Kinsley was waiting for him. Ginny stayed on the porch for a while before going inside.

She waited for Harry to return for hours, but eventually Ron received word that he would not be returning and needed Ron to send his dress clothes for him.

"Don't worry," Hermione said when she saw the look of disappointment on Ginny's face, "Maybe you can talk to him more tonight at the party?"

"I bet he'll be busy tonight," Ginny said, letting the disappointment get the best of her.

"He'll make time for you," Hermione said which made Ginny smile. A few hours later, the rest of the residents of the burrow made their way to the ministry. As soon as they got there, Ginny was on her toes, craning her neck to try to find Harry. Hermione grabbed her arm, "Don't worry, we'll find him." Ginny nodded as she, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of her family made their way over to their table near the front of the atrium. When they sat down, Ginny spotted Harry. He was standing across the atrium with a few older looking wizards. He looked very handsome in his dress robes and his hair had that messy, just got off a broom look that Ginny loved so much. Her heart skipped a beat as Harry caught her eye and smiled.

Harry excused himself from the group of wizards and made his way to their table. "Hey everyone," Harry said and they all greeted him. He sat down in the empty chair next to Ginny. "I'm sorry I never made it back. Kinsley had me meet all these people and talk about my future and before I knew it, it was almost time for the party."

"Its fine," Ginny said, "I know you'll be busy tonight. We'll find time to finish talking." Before Harry could respond, a young witch came running over to him and immediately introduced herself as an auror. Harry stood up and was pulled away to another group of aurors.

"He's probably going to be pretty busy tonight," Hermione said and Ginny nodded, "Don't worry. You guys can talk tomorrow. Lets go have fun!" Hermione pulled her out onto the dance floor.

Ginny danced with her friends until her feet were numb. She looked around the entire room and Harry was nowhere to be found. "I'm going to go get some air," she yelled over the music to Hermione. Ginny shoved her way through the crowds and toward the doors out to a patio. As soon as she had left the atrium, she pulled her heels off her feet.

"All that dancing starting to hurt your feet?" someone asked from behind her. Ginny jumped and turned to see Harry leaning against a rail to the patio overlooking London. Ginny laughed and joined him at the rail.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" she said as she dropped her shoes on the ground next to her.

"I am not hiding," he said and laughed as she raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay fine, I'm hiding a little."

"Not from me?" Ginny asked before she could even think. As soon as she said it, she regretted it.

"Of course its not because of you," Harry said, "I'm just getting a little tired of all the attention. I know I should be used to it by now, I mean it's not much different than before. I just hoped it would be over when he war ended. I guess that was stupid though, right?"

"No it's not stupid," Ginny said, "It's just something you'll have to get used to. Because honestly, I think your fame and press is only to get worse." Harry laughed and looked over into Ginny's eyes.

"You look really beautiful tonight Ginny," he said and reached over and brushed one of her long read hairs out of her face.

"And you look incredibly handsome," she said and thought she saw him blush a little. "You want to talk more about us now?"

"What else do we need to say?" he asked and he leaned closer to her, "You ready for a life as the girlfriend of Harry Potter?"

"I already know what comes with the territory," she said and he smiled. He leaned in further and kissed her. Suddenly the doors to the patio burst open and flashes from cameras erupted. Harry seemed embarrassed as he pulled away from Ginny a little.

"You sure you want this?" Harry asked again. Ginny laughed at the doubt in his voice.

"Bring it on," she whispered before pulling him in for another kiss. The press went wild and took hundreds of more pictures. A few moments later, they broke apart and Harry smiled down at her.

"Shall I escort my girlfriend back into the party?" he asked.

"You shall," she said and they went back inside. "Let's dance," Ginny said once they got inside and she pulled him toward Hermione and Ron.

Once her feet started to hurt again, she and Harry sat back down at their table. "So," Ginny said, "What's next for the boy-who-lived? Now that the world is back together, what're you going to do? You mentioned earlier that you talked to Kinsley about it." Harry sighed, took her hands in his and looked back up at her.

"I'm going to start auror training," he said "I already talked to Kinsley about it and he said they'll accept me without finishing Hogwarts… since you know…I've gotten a lot of experience already. I was going to tell you, but I thought I'd wait until tomorrow, but since you asked…"

"Harry that's so exciting," she said, "Are you starting in September when I go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, the week after you leave is when I start," he said.

"Well," Ginny said, "Sine it seems like we'll be spending a lot of time apart soon, we'd better make the best of this summer." Harry smiled and leaned in and kissed her again.

"Come on," he said, "lets dance some more!" She giggled as he pulled her out onto the floor.


	3. Bliss

**Chapter Three: Bliss **

The next few days were pure bliss. Harry and Ginny spent many hours out in the fields behind the burrow or locked in Ginny's room getting reacquainted. Just as Ginny had said, they were making the most of the summer before it was over. They only had a few more weeks until Ginny would leave for school.

When they weren't alone, they were spending time with Ron and Hermione. Ron had also decided to stay behind from Hogwarts and help George with the joke shop, while Hermione had decided to join Ginny in their 7th year at Hogwarts. For the first time in seven years, they would be separated for months.

They spent hours playing exploding snap, or Quidditch in the backyard, spending as much time as they could together.

One afternoon, they were sitting on the back porch, laughing and screaming as some of Hermione's enchanted birds chased them around, when Hagrid came around from the side of the house.

"Hagrid?" Harry yelled excitedly.

"Hello," he yelled in response. The four of them jumped up and ran over to him.

After they had all greeted him, Harry asked, "What're you doing here?"

"I've got a present for ya 'arry," he said. With that, he ran back to the front of the house.

"What's going on out here?" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly from the back door. The four of them turned to see that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing on the back porch.

"Hagrid's here," Ron said excitedly, "He went to get a present for Harry." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down off the porch and joined them on the lawn.

"What could he possibly have?" Mrs. Weasley asked, but before anyone could answer, Hagrid brought it out. Or rode it out.

Hagrid was riding in on Sirius' old motorcycle. Mrs. Weasley gasped and looked completely horrified. "You are not getting anywhere near that thing," she said and grabbed Harry's arm, but everyone else was ecstatic.

"I fixed it up for ya," Hagrid said as he got off of it, "I thought Sirius would want you to have it. Do you like it?"

"I love it," Harry said, but Mrs. Weasley still wouldn't release his arm.

"Hagrid," she hissed, "How could you think this was an acceptable gift? It's far too dangerous!"

"Oh Molly," Hagrid said and laughed, "Let 'em have a little fun!"

"Besides mum," Ginny said, "It's less dangerous than chasing after Voldemort, destroying horcruxes, and fighting in a wizard war. You let him do all of that." Everyone snickered at this but Mrs. Weasley only looked more horrified.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "I'll be careful." He pulled away from her and grabbed the helmet out of Hagrid's hands. "Can I ride it now?"

"Go ahead," Hagrid said. Harry jumped onto the bike and pulled the helmet over his messy hair. He kicked off the ground and the bike sped off through the yard. He could still hear Mrs. Weasley's screams as he drove through the fence and out of the yard.

It was exhilarating. It was like being on a broom but better because the bike could go faster than Harry ever could on a broom. He sped around the hills surrounding the Burrow before heading back to the yard, knowing that Mrs. Weasley was probably hysterical. And sure enough, as soon as he came zooming back into the yard, Mrs. Weasley pulled him off the back of the bike.

"Don't ever do that again," she was screaming, "No one else to ride this thing ever!" But Harry had already handed the helmet over to Ron, and he and Hermione climbed on and sped off before Mrs. Weasley even noticed. When she heard the bike start again, she screamed, "You all are trying to kill me! Hermione is going to get thrown off, what will I tell her parents!"

"They'll be fine Molly," Hagrid said, "It's bewitched, it won't let 'em fall off." This, however comforting it seemed, did not help Mrs. Weasley at all.

"Arthur you have to make them stop," Mrs. Weasley yelled, close to tears now. Mr. Weasley nodded as he began poking and prodding at the bike as soon as Ron and Hermione came skidding to a halt in front of him, ignoring every word.

"That is the best and coolest gift anyone ever gave you Harry," Ron said as he helped Hermione off the back, "Even better than the fire bolt!" He threw the helmet back to Harry.

"You want to go for a ride?" he asked Ginny as he climbed back on. She nodded excitedly and climbed on behind Harry.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY YOU GET OFF THAT THING AT ONCE," Mrs. Weasley was screaming.

"Step on it," Ginny yelled and they sped off toward the hills.

Once Mrs. Weasley's screams finally faded with the distance, Harry slowed the bike down. He and Ginny drove through the orchard that surrounded the small village near the burrow. After a few more laps around it, Harry slowed the bike to a stop and climbed off.

"So what do you think of the bike?" he asked as he helped Ginny off and she laughed.

"Oh it's really impressive," she said and ran her hands down his chest, "And really hot."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said and Ginny nodded and laughed before pulling him in for another kiss. When they broke apart Harry smiled down at her. "I'm going to miss you," he said, "Maybe I will go back to Hogwarts." Ginny laughed and kissed his hands.

"You need to go to auror training," she said, "We'll be okay. We'll both be so busy anyway."

"I guess you're right," he said, "I'll just miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you a lot too," she said, "But you'll just have to convince McGonagall that you can come visit. She'll let you do anything you want." Harry laughed and kissed her again.

"We should get back," Harry said, "Your mother is probably losing her mind." Ginny laughed as Harry pulled her back onto the bike. Ginny put her hand over his and pulled it off.

"We will in a minute," she said, "We never get any alone time back there." Harry smiled and turned on the bike seat to face her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him quickly. When she pulled away, she sighed and pushed some strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered. Harry was surprised by how worried she suddenly looked. Ginny always had on a brave face, but now she looked sad and worried.

"Don't worry," Harry said and pushed some of her long red hair behind her ear. "We'll write each other all the time and I'll meet you and Hermione in Hogsmeade whenever you go."

"I know," she said and looked up and smiled at him, "I'm not worried about us. I'll just miss you, that's all." Harry smiled and kissed her quickly.

"I know, I'll miss you too," he said, "But it's only for one year, and then we'll be together." Ginny smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Come on," Harry said as he turned back around on the bike, "We should get back." Ginny nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the bike off towards the burrow.

XXXXXXX

Over the next few days, Harry and Ron spent their days packing and moving into the Black manor. Harry had had Kreacher fix it up and remove all the Black family heirlooms. What surprised Harry was how willingly Kreacher did this. Once they started moving in, they realized Kreacher had taken over the attic and moved everything in there. This was fine with Harry so he didn't bring it up.

Hermione and Ginny started slowly packing their trunks for Hogwarts and convinced Harry and Ron to go to Diagon Alley with them.

"It'll be exciting," Hermione said as she helped load more of Ron's things into boxes for him and Harry to take to the Black manor later.

"No it won't," Harry said as he taped up a box of books, "Everyone will be staring at us and whispering and pointing." Harry struggled with the tape out of frustration.

"That's always how it's been with you," Hermione said and took the tape from Harry, "I doubt it'll be any different." Harry just raised his eyebrows at her, "Oh come on Harry," she said as she put the last box in the pile on the other side of the room, "You can't hide from the world forever."

"I know," Harry said as he sat down on the bed next to Ron in a now empty room, "You know it'll be just as bad for you guys."

"As long as there aren't any death eaters chasing after us, I'm not complaining," Ron said. Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"Well," Hermione said as she put the last box in the stack, "I guess that's it." She sat down on the bed next to them and stared around the empty room. "I can't believe this summer is almost over."

"I know," Ron said as he put his arm around her waist, "For the first time in seven years, the three of us will be apart."

"I hadn't even thought about that," Harry said, "It's going to be weird being apart from you Hermione."

"It'll be okay," she said, "You guys will have each other and I'll have Ginny. We'll all be so busy we won't even notice." Before either of them could say anything else, Ginny entered the room.

"Hey," she said, "Hermione, our Hogwarts letters just got here!" Hermione took the letter happily from Ginny as she sat down on the bed with Harry. They ripped the letters open, both hoping to find certain badges inside.

After a few moments Ginny squealed and held up the Quidditch captain badge she fished out of the envelope. Before anyone could get out congratulations, Hermione pulled out her new Head Girl badge.

"Congrats," Harry and Ron said and hugged them both.

"We'll have to get you a new broom," Harry said and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"You don't have to do that," Ginny said shaking her head.

"I want to," he said and she didn't argue.

"Ginny this is so exciting," Hermione squealed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Lets get going to Diagon Alley now," Ginny said excited to get her new broom. Harry laughed as the four of them got off the bed and apparated to Diagon Alley.

The four of them appeared with a crack in front of Flourish and Blotts a few moments later. After they had been standing there for a few seconds, the whispering, staring, and pointing started. Harry stumbled back and attempted to get out of everyone's view.

"Come on," Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's arm, "Lets go inside." Harry nodded and the four of them quickly filed into the bookshop. Even once they were inside, the pointing and whispering continued. People started snapping pictures of the four of them from around corners of bookshelves.

"I knew this would happen," Harry said as he slammed more of Ginny's books into a basket. "I should've stayed at home."

"It's fine Harry," Ginny whispered, "This won't last forever."

"I just want it to be over," Harry said. Before anyone could answer, another young boy jumped at them from around a corner with a camera.

"Back off you slimy git or I'll hex you into next century," Ginny yelled as she pointed her wand in his face. The boy nodded with wide eyes and ran back around to the other side of the shelf.

"Thanks," Harry said and kissed Ginny while Hermione and Ron burst out laughing. "Come on,' Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand, "Lets buy these and get to the Quidditch shop." Ginny laughed as they gathered their books and prepared to leave the shop.


End file.
